Perfection in White Sequel to Legend of the Black Rose
by 3vlee
Summary: Rebellion is on Rue & Katniss are the voice of the rebellion. Can Katniss Keep it together when she & Cato live a parents worst nightmare or, fall apart. Warning Death, violence, language , sex content. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1, Rebellion

******I do not own the Hunger Game Nor its Characters******

**Here is the sequel**

**Perfection in White**

**Chapter 1**

**Rebellion**

* * *

**Snow's POV:**

**Silly, Silly children. Don't these rebels know that the odds are NEVER in their favor? Now I have to be ruthless, merciless while my friends here in Capitol suffer. We beat them before, we WILL CRUSH them this time.**

**Oh Hello, I didn't realized that you've returned for our talk. Very well where were we? Ah yes, young Mr. Mellark ruining the 75th games by killing himself, cursing the arena by haunting it. Now no profit can be made from it. The for some silly reason somebody cremated him during a blackout in a funeral pyre.**

**Well I had to something for the third quarter quell. Since the Victors were a beacon of hope I sent them in for the criminals instead. Well you see how that turned out, those little ingrates joined the rebellion. To top it off the voice of the "rebellion" are two foolish girls who are known as the Mocking Jays. Those two trouble makers are going to be my example when we win this. I don't know who the younger one is but the older of the two, I know very well. Sometimes even better than she knows herself. Pardon me I didn't mentioned her name, Katniss Everdeen Stone. You may know her from her persona; The Girl on Fire.**

**I am sorry we will have to cut this a little short for today. I still have a country to run. So here's my notes on the subject. I will see you later and May the odds be ever in your favor.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

**It's been about a year now since we were sent into the games. All the surviving Tributes from the 74th games have warrants out by the Capitol as traitors to the nation so, now even Cato can't even contact his family. It saddens me because he is close to his family.**

**Oddly enough I think our biggest argument was is which is him & Special Forces. Our daughter Rue & I are the Mocking Jays, the voice of the rebellion. I deflect our little bird's identity so if I get caught, they will never know but will be able to continue the fight. If anybody had lost so much by Snow & those damn twisted capitalist is Rue, reaped at 11 & 1/2, lost her family in the bombings in 11 yet shows how brave she is. Cato & I adopted her after she asked us to be her parents while still trapped in the arena. Our Little Bird & God help the first boy that comes calling on our girl for a date.**

**Cato still trains Special Forces in hand to hand & weapons. He's also part of the planning. Particularly when Haymitch & I pointed out to Boss that they were wasting as asset. Cato is a natural leader. He was planning it before the Black Rose Trial to get us out. That's when Haymitch surprised me by filling in the blanks on how the two of them got us out of that arena based on Cato's plan. Actually I stand corrected. This was our biggest argument (the make up later was so much fun. Oh boy was it. Boy was it. Yes for the record it really was) cause he wanted to get there on his own talents. However when I pointed out that Haymitch filled me in what he actually did to get us out in front of Boggs. Then I pointed out they won't know your talents, if you don't let them know what your actual talents are. This is the best of both worlds for us. Both Rue & I also train with Cato, Finnick, & many other of the Victors because we go out & do propaganda or, propos films to keep the rebellion alive. So we need to be in top form if we are ambushed.**

**I still want to get Snow for sending innocent children to their deaths all these years, for the crimes that he committed against humanity in his own country along with every fucking sick twisted game maker that helped.**

**He "claims" he knows me better than I know myself. If he knew me do well then he would know that the 74th's arena isn't really haunted. Come on, guys you had to know I had a hand in that. Who the hell did you think shot the arrows into the pyre in the first place? I planned that so he could no longer make a profit off of the deaths of innocents & give even the most wretched some form of dignity in their deaths. I'm still trying to explain away the Breadfruit trees & Black rose bushes that sprouted where Peeta's ashes landed. Especially since he told them to shove it. That was the old Peeta everyone knew. Not the psycho that he became at the hands of the Capitol. Peeta didn't want to be a piece in their games & I owed him for the bread that saved my sister & I from starving.**

**Phoenix & Clove are still together along with Thresh & Rissa. I think it cute however setting all this aside the rebellion is in full swing. The districts (even 1 & 2) are fighting back against the Capitol & Snow. When the districts found that the games under Snow were who was the fittest, who fought their way back but just a damn popularity contest for the Capitalists that the games were rigged, WE had enough. We are not letting innocent children go to their deaths for crimes that they never committed. We deserve better Leaders who care for their country as a whole. Not just the pieces.**


	2. Chapter 2 capitol strikes back

**extreme content warning. rated M for a reason.****

**Perfection in White**

**Chapter 2**

**Capitol Strikes Back**

**Special Forces area D-13**

**In SF area is separate from D-13. It needs to be for several reasons. Most who are part of these forces have to be able to perform missions at a drop of a dime. Sometimes with a team or, alone. This area is protected by what its made out of Granite. Like a mountain of it literally. Today we witness a horrible site. SF watched in horror as Capitol Hover Crafts dropped bombs onto the unarmed areas of 13. The Capitol carpet bombed the area. It didn't hit SF area. In the end only one person died with several injured. Rue who with Phoenix & Clove was escorting Rue for the next set of Propos films & to see Gale. Our little bird had enough of seeing her Mommy sad about Gale especially since he was still friends with everybody but Mom & Dad. Mom never understood why nor, what she did to make him hate Cato & her so much.**

**D-13 promo area:**

**Rue talking to Phoenix & Clove.**

**R: " I want to talk to Gale. I want to understand why he left. I need to know why is he punishing Mom & Dad like this."**

**P: " Rue this is an adult conversation. Not for a kid."**

**R: " I'm not a kid."**

**P: "No Little bird you're not but you're not an adult either. You're in between & your hearts in the right place but in this case, Gale should tell them. We've, ALL of us have told Gale that. It's on him now." Just then Gale came around the corner saw the three & greet them.**

**Gale: "Hey. You're getting taller Rue."**

**Rue: "I'm mad at you Gale."**

**Gale: "OH. How so Rue?"**

**Rue: "YOU turned your back on mom & dad. YOU won't even talk to them. Mom would've volunteered for Posey if she was reaped for you & done it gladly. Before they even finished saying her name, Mom would've laid down her life for your family & YOU KNOW IT. Don't you get it do you?. YOU were her best friend, her blood brother & YOU cut her out because she fell for Dad. Gale you can't help who you fall in love with. But Noooo, instead of being happy for her & keeping the families together you bailed. YOU cut her out of your life. YOU Gale owe my MOM & DAD an apology. And until you do, I'm going to be mad at you. See how you like it for a change."**

**Gale looks at Rue then at Phoenix & Clove (who are trying not lose it): "She's getting more like Catnip every day. You're right Rue. Time for me to get my head out. I'll talk to them."**

**Rue: "Today."**

**Gale: (sighs) "Okay for you today. Now I have to go but I will talk to them Rue, today. You've have my word on it."**

**Just then the ground starts shaking as the bombs go off which loosens an I-Beam. As the four of them race toward the bunker another round of carpet bombs go off. In a flash Rue pushes Gale out of the way when the I-Beam shoots out of the wall & glances off her head & traps Clove under it breaking her leg. Gale goes to get help, Phoenix tries to move the beam off of Clove & notices blood from a fracture. Phoenix stops Clove's bleeding then goes to Rue. He sees a dent in the skull, but she's breathing. "Come on Rue, stay with me. Gale's going for help. How are you going to see Gale talk to Katniss if you give up? Stay Rue, stay with us little bird." The medics arrive & one of them is Prim. "Rue? " Prim goes into medic mode radios in "We need Doc. Head injury, Mocking Jay. In route eta under 5. 2nd patient female escort possible broken leg, blood loss, trapped under support beam need construct crew ASAP." Phoenix goes with Rue while Gale stays with Clove . "Hang in there Clove. Stay awake." Gale keeps telling her while the Crew frees her while the medics give her an IV to increase her volume. Medics then carry Clove deeper to the emergency medic center.**

**Phoenix sees Clove entered into the medical center & breathes a sigh of relief. Clove looks at him to find out about Rue. Phoenix & Prim go over to Clove to tell her. Clove looks to Phoenix & nods not before whispering to take Gale with him. "It's going to get ugly in a few minutes when they get here" as she passes out on the gurney.**

**Phoenix goes to the phone calls over to SF planning where Cato is. "Cato, It's Rue you need to get you & Katniss over here, Gale will be waiting. Cato Rue only has a couple of hours left."**

* * *

**Back in SF living quarters:**

**Katniss is making the bed & is about to put a teddy bear on the bed for Cato for a reason. She starts singing the song she still sings to both Prim & Rue.**

**Deep in the meadow, **

**under the willow A bed of grass, **

**a soft green pillow **

**Lay down your head, and close your eyes **

**And when they open, the sun will rise**

**Here it's safe, and here it's warm **

**Here the daisies guard you from every harm**

**Here your dreams are sweet– **

**and tomorrow brings them true **

**Here is the place where I love you.**

**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away**

**A cloak of leaves, **

**a moonbeam ray**

**Forget your woes and let your troubles lay**

**And when again it's morning, they'll wash away**

**Here it's safe, and here it's warm **

**Here the daisies guard you from every harm Here your dreams are sweet**

**and tomorrow brings them true **

**Here is the place where I love you.**

**Here is the place where I love you.**

**In walks Cato & Rissa. Cato tells Katniss about Rue & how she saved Gale's life. "Katniss the Doctor's did all that they could. Rue only has a couple of hours left."**

* * *

**In the medical center Rue is laying on a bed with monitors when her parents walk in. Phoenix is sitting with his head in his hands between Clove & Rue along with Gale. Katniss goes to Phoenix to find out as Gale gives up his seat to her. Gale stands by Cato who is looking at both his daughter & best friends.**

**K: "What happened?"**

**P: "Rue made Gale promise to talk to you TODAY just like you would do to get your point across with Cato. We were going to the bunker shelters then the next thing I see is Rue shove Gale out of the way as an I-Beam shoots out of the wall. It would've cut Gale in half if rue didn't shove him like she did. I didn't even see it hit her when it landed & trapped Clove underneath. Only after I saw the dent was when I knew. Prim was the medic first on scene. Katniss you should be proud of her. Got Rue to the doc in under five minutes. When the x-rays came back, Prim had me call Cato. I'm so sorry."**

**C: "Clove?"**

**P: "Wouldn't let me worry about her. Made me stick with Rue. She's lost a lot of blood while trapped under the beam. They're trying to save the knee & a compound fracture. She also reacted badly to the sedatives they're doing test now."**

**K: Looking at Rue. "Rue we're here lil Bird. Dad & I are here. Even Gale's here. He's keeping his word, just for you. You're okay, (as she holds Rue's hand) it's okay." The doctor came in & shows where the injury was on Rue. Part of the skull shattered on impact & embedded into her brain. You'll know when it starts, her breathing will be shallower. She's been fighting like she is waiting for someone. Then the doctor leaves."**

**"Well Gale, She's waiting."**

**Gale: "I couldn't be the fifth wheel anymore Catnip. I've known you since we were kids & always thought if we escaped reaping, it would be you & I. Then Snow married you guys in the arena. Hell I remembered Phoenix here disarming Clove after guarding you. Come on it was funny has Hell. But I knew Cato was for you. You never looked at anybody like that ever. So I transferred to Weapons which was the better move for me & even after everybody told me to talk to you, I still couldn't. It took a nearly 13 year old kid who saved my life today to get me to do it." This is when Cato came in; "Babe you have always been obvious when it comes to men. Gale to could've at least came to me. I could've helped. "**

**Then the unthinkable started to happen. Rue made sure that Gale kept his word t her parents, she felt she could let go. Katniss keeps telling her:" Not yet Rue, Not yet." Then asked Gale to get Haymitch, Brutus & Prim. Cato: "Rue stay with us a little longer. Stay with me Rue." About 5 minutes later the three arrive. Brutus & Haymitch thought it was me when they heard Prim say on the radio Mocking Jay. Phoenix sits closer to Clove after being told some news by the Doctor. Everybody starts filing out except Cato, Katniss & Phoenix who is staying until the end.**

**45 minutes later...NOOOOO! Rue Stone daughter of Cato & Katniss Stone, The little Mocking Jay breathe her last at the age of 12 years 8 months 17 days.**

* * *

**Three days later in a chapel in 13 they had her service. I am living one of my biggest fears. Actually I am living the fear of every parent in every district. The death of their child. "Rue who had the love of a nation, the courage of a lion, the wisdom of an old soul, the voice of an angel had many things. The only thing that she didn't have was time." I said at her service. Even Coin was tearing up. Instead of a lullaby Katniss picked this song from before the dark days by Eric Clapton.**

**Would you know my name**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

**Would it be the same**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

**I must be strong**

**And carry on**

**'Cause I know I don't belong**

**Here in heaven**

**Would you hold my hand**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

**Would you help me stand**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

**I'll find my way**

**Through night and day**

**'Cause I know I just can't stay**

**Here in heaven**

**Time can bring you down**

**Time can bend your knees**

**Time can break your heart**

**Have you begging please**

**Begging please**

**Beyond the door**

**There's peace, I'm sure**

**And I know there'll be no more**

**Tears in heaven**

**Would you know my name**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

**Would it be the same**

**If I saw you in heaven?**

**I must be strong**

**And carry on**

**'Cause I know I don't belong**

**Here in heaven**

**'Cause I know I don't belong**

**Here in heaven**

**Rue is then taken to her district for burial by an escort, which included Gale. He promised he won't be a stranger. He's taking those baby steps to get through this like all of us as well. There was only one person who was not there for a damn good reason.**

* * *

**The Doctor comes in & pulls Phoenix aside to give him some devastating news. Clove miscarried at 3 weeks probably didn't even know that she was pregnant. Clove eyes popped open after being unconscious for four days, looking for Phoenix. His was the first face she saw & smiled.**

**Clove: "I knew you were here. How long?"**

**Phoenix: "4 days, babe."**

**Clove: "Where's Rue?"**

**Phoenix: "She didn't make it Clove. The injury was too great but she fought until end even made Gale keep his word." (Clove chuckles Atta girl)**

**Clove: "Okay I know that look. What are you hiding from me? Out with it."**

**Phoenix: "The reason you out for long was because you reacted badly to the sedative. They ran test & babe, we were pregnant."**

**Clove: "Were?"**

**Phoenix: "You miscarried from the impact of the beam. You were 3 weeks along Clove. (He gathers her close as she tears up)"**

**Clove: " Well shit! When it rains it just pours don't it. (Phoenix chuckles as calls Cato & let him know we got Clove back)" Before her eyes close she said one inportant thing "Katniss & I get Snow. This is personal for us. This is the wrath of Mom." Phoenix just nodded knowing that she meant business.**

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Capitol President Snow is misinformed about the "Mocking Jay's" Death & decided to televise a speech to the country about the misfortunes of being on the "wrong side" for Katniss Everdeen.**


	3. Chapter 3 Two Pissed Off Mommas

**Perfection in White**

**Chapter 3**

**Two Pissed off Mommas**

* * *

**As the Hover Craft left, all put their three middle fingers together, pressed them to their lips & raised them in a final salute to Rue. There concluded the service.**

**Later that day at D-11 Thresh found Rue's favorite spot by the trees near the fields where she was interred. He & Gale place the headstone that _Cato_ carved himself. It was a work of art. It had a little Mocking Jay bird flying away, inscribed below her name, dates of birth & death, age was this epitaph:**

_** "Our little bird**_

_**Who's courage was a voice of a nation**_

_**Who soul had many things except for time **__**which she was denied. Sleep well"**_

_**Love Mom & Dad, Prim, **__**the Gramps, **_

_**U**__**ncles Thresh, Gale, Phoenix, Marvel **_

_**Aunts Clove, Glimmer, Rissa  
**_

**As they walked away Thresh he heard a giggle, Gale heard the four notes in the wind. Both smiled but on their way to the Hover Craft they both ran across Snow's Granddaughter. His "favorite" granddaughter Cornelia, grabbed her & returned home. **

**But in other parts of 13 two families mourn. In the quarters Katniss sits in their room. Cato with everybody else until President Coin came to the quarters. "Cato your wife requested me here & further requested when I got here that I come in your room with you." Cato gets up & walks with Coin into their where he's sees Katniss holding a stuff bear. "Thank you President Coin for coming. Please have a seat. Now before you all go no, President Coin when you came into this room what did you see.?" Coin replies "You with a stuff bear." **

**K: "Exactly. _A mother mourning the lost of her child_." Cato sees where this is going. " Madam President, We've missed a big angle. Did you know that since the games started there were 1,824 tributes including the year Haymitch went in with 47 others & that there are 75 to 80 Victors & dear (looks at Cato) we are Victors, just because we weren't crowned or "declared" the winners doesn't mean that we didn't win. I think we did. I received so much more, my heart, best friend , my soul mate, our child. Rue may have been adopted but she was our child & she was a beautiful gift even if it was for a short time. Sorry there President Coin got side tracked, now think of the 1,824 MOTHERS who have to out live their children & carry on some how. President Coin I have a plan for payback for those 1,824 mothers dead or alive who watch their child get reaped then returned in either caskets or, shells of their former self after being "sold" doing God only what for the Capitol. Snow thinks I'm dead because they've been listening in on the medics channel. He's planning a televised speech about me. I'm going to break in & rip him a new one for every one of those mothers. I'm going to levee every charge that he did as President & I'm doing it my way. Here's what I wrote which is what every mother who has gone through this would like to say to Snow. Cato the speech in my bag." Cato looks at it goes "Oh boy. Are you serious?" I replied : "yes love Gale texted me that they have Snow's Granddaughter & they're bringing her in." Coin's face lights up until she reads my speech. "Could you please cut out the profanity?" Both of us "No this is coming from some very pissed of mommas & when this momma ain't happy, Snow sure in the hell isn't going to be! I want him to hurt & hurt bad for what he did to Rue." Coin goes along with it on the condition that I at least take out the some of the profanity which we both go to work on. Then set up the time when I will cut in on Snow. Then leaves. **

**Cato gets a text from Phoenix saying that Clove is awake & she's feeling guilty about Rue & their unborn child. "Oh hell no Cato! We're not allowing this. I need her to be on her A game. Time to kick her in the ass. No more pity parties. We go to her before I break into Snow's speech." "After I do the speech I need to talk to you. Don't worry it's a good thing."**

* * *

**In the medical center both Phoenix & Clove mourn. They mourn for the loss of their unborn child & for Rue. When both Cato & Katniss walk in. Katniss interupted Snow's little T.V spot because today will be about Rue not her killer. Upon seeing them, Cato & Katniss tell them it's not their fault & to knock it off.  
Katniss looks at Clove "You know who's responsibile for your child's death. What do you want to do about it? Look Clove I know it hurts. It's hurts bad but you can either do two things get wallow in your fucking pity which isn't your style might I add or, help me get the Son of a Bitch who did this to our family. It's up to you." Before Cato & Katniss is at the door Clove says "How long to I have to get better?" Katniss looks at her & nods "Not long, the sooner the better." Phoenix walks with them into the hall having seen the light come back in Clove's eyes. "Kat, thanks." Katniss nods, tells him to watch the TV & he'll understand.**

* * *

**Mean while in a live Televised broadcast Snow goes on to say what a great adversary Katniss was when He get a surprise of his own from none other than Katniss herself. In this context she tells him his sentence for Rue's death.**

_**"Hello there President Snow, has you can tell I'm very much alive. The crimes I charge you with is the murder of my daughter Rue Stone age 12 & the unborn child of a citizen of Panem, when you bombed an unarmed facility full of women & children ALL district citizens of Panem, crimes against humanity, the 137 assault for every injured person from YOUR BOMBS. But like a poor marksman you & your forces keep missing the target you son of a bitch. I charge you with the murders of 1824 murders in Tributes (minus 79 victors) that were forced to participate in your sick fucked up Hunger Games. I charge you with selling human flesh in the form of prostitution to the highest bidder of the Victors of each game by force & blackmail. Just like Seneca Crane & we all know what happened to poor Mr. Crane. **_

_**YOU have a choice. Just like the ones you gave me & everyone else that you do business with. YOU & every official either surrender yourselves over to the rebel forces by sun rise Sunday for a new form of the Hunger Games or, I'll start hunting down every Capitol born relative you have & long with every relative of every high official put them in the ring myself for a fight to the death. Like this young lady here (unveils his favorite grand-daughter). Recovers her & removes her from the screen to be placed back in her cell. You can end this war or, the Capitalist can lose their future over it. As you always tell me in our talks, the choice is yours.**_

_**For I AM the most dangerous creature on this planet right now you worthless asshole. I like hundreds of others ladies in the districts are mothers of dead Tributes. Now they have a voice in this, my voice & it will be heard LOUD & CLEAR you sick twisted son of a cowardly bitch that wouldn't know your own dick or, asshole if you were given a map, a guide, directions & a GPS to help find it for you then again YOU wouldn't know how to use it. So either get you weak willed skanky rose perfumed, cowardly ass over to the meadow area in District 12 by sun rise Sunday or, come sun rise Sunday, I will hunt you all down like the fucking dirt bag asshole coward that you & your brown nosing staff are. I WILL put all of them like your grand daughter in the haunted arena & make her go bad shit crazy like you did with Peeta. Either way I don't fucking care anymore. I'm a very pissed off Mother and YOU are on my shit list asshole. For what I will do to you, Lucifer himself would rise from Hell ask if he can take notes & would have his minions there telling them "boys that how its done & why we are not allowing her in." Choice is yours, Game or, Tame? I dare you. (smiles)-Have a nice day. Hugs." Transmission ends.**_

**After the transmission ends. Phoenix looks to Clove: "_Wow remind me not to piss her off_." Clove looks at him "_Game on Babe. I bet that WAS the edited version. Now get me the fuck up. We have_ _work to do. Oh Babe_" Phoenix goes "_Yes my love_?" What she said for next put the biggest smile on his face in days. "_Where are my knives_?" as she pulls him in for a kiss. **

**In every part of 13 every mother cheered (hell bunch volunteered to help in ways which made their husbands cringed). Boggs handed both Haymitch & Brutus 50 each but Coin was not happy with the language Katniss used until she heard the Mother's cheer. Then Coin got it. She's not thrilled with it & at least Katniss took out over 50% of the profanity that was in it as requested. Later when Cato & Katniss returned, got for bed then they talked.**

**Katniss: "Babe, I'm sorry."**

**Cato: "For?"**

**Katniss: "Not being there for you. I wanted Rue back so bad, & pushed you away. I do have a surprise for you. I found out the day we lost Rue. I was putting this Bear on the bed for you, family tradition when you & Rissa came in."**

**Cato: "Tradition? What tradition?**

**Katniss "In my family when we find out that we're pregnant, we get a bear to tell the Dad. I wish I could go back & make it right for not telling you sooner." Cato gets this big smile on his face as the news hits home.**

**Cato: "You're serious. We're pregnant. (as a bigger grin comes out) Well that explains a lot & for the rest I can think of a few ways for making it up."**

**Katniss: "I can think of a few too. Doctor's appointment is tomorrow." as her hand goes down from his ribs lower & he sucks in his breath. **


End file.
